ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain William Jericho
William Jericho (born June 28, 1979 in Manchester, England) is an English professional wrestler better known by his ring name Captain William Jericho. He is best known for his appearances in the Fearless Championship Wrestling where he is a former FcW Extreme Champion and FcW World Television Champion Career Fearless Championship Wrestling Jericho debuted in the FcW, under the comical gimmick of a "pirate", due to the popularity of the trilogy from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Although he was viewed as a comical character, competitors in the Fearless Championship Wrestling soon learned that he was not meant to be taken lightly. He quickly began to become a much higher respected in-ring performer when he won the then vacated FcW World Television Championship in a match up that also consisted of Caz Armour, Shawn Starlight and Riley Andrews at the 2007 FcW Sinful Means event. He would successfully defend the championship until he lost the title to Steve Kimble at the 2007 FcW Race Against Time event. That night Jericho would also make an unsuccessful attempt at winning the Race Against Time Battle Royal as he became the eighth person eliminated from the battle royal. Jericho would gain his second taste of championship gold on the September 10th, 2007 edition of FcW Monday Night Murder Scene when he defeated Fred Debonair, Slayer and James Jefferson in a four way match up for the FcW Extreme Championship, he would lose the title two weeks later at FcW Conspiracy Theory. At FcW The Crown William Jericho would team with Amber Raines in an unsuccessful attempt to win the FcW World Tag Team Championship from Veritas, Sevrena and Terry Williams. William Jericho would subsequently disappear from FcW programming because of the "A.A. Controversy" below is a police report ***'Police Report': "Date: October 29th, 2007 Time: 3:34pm Report: On October 29th at 3:34pm William Jericho was arrested on charges of disturbing the peace, carrying of a concieled weapon, and public intoxication. After showing up for an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting wearing a ski mask and wielding his sword, many members began to fear for their lives. When asked to remove the mask and drop his weapon Jericho responded, "I can't! I wouldn't be anonymous!" As police arrived on the scene it was blatantly obvious Mr. Jericho was intoxicated. After doing a blood test, not only was Mr. Jericho over the legal limit but he was at .68 alcohol, 2.8 over the lethal limit. After talking to authorities Mr. Jericho was taken into custody. His rights were read to him, however, he did use them. As he sat in the back of the car Mr. Jericho repeated "I'm barely even buzzed, I just had a bottle of rum and a few spliffs." After getting to the station, Jericho escaped momentarily, later found in a tree right outside the station. He was sentenced immediately, pending on FcW lawyers. When questions about his sentence Jericho replied "It's not fair mate, I was just trying to get help without ruining me spotless reputation, I didn't want people to know I was drunk". Jericho subsequently completed one-hundred hours of community service and re-appeared on FcW programming on the December 18th, 2007 edition of Tuesday Night Tartarus in the first round of the New Beginnings Tag Team Tournament in which he and Amber Raines defeated Jamie McKnight and HardCore. He has replied numerous times to the statement that he was asked to stay off of programming so that he would not dirty the FcW reputation by stating "What clean reputation? They had a mobster as their Universal Champion and a drunk as their Television and Extreme Champion! But I loves 'em anyway!". Championships and accomplishments *'Fearless Championship Wrestling' **FcW Extreme Championship (1x) **FcW World Television Championship (1x) Category:Wrestlers